Casablancas Kryptonite
by BIFF1
Summary: "You just don't get it. She's like kryptonite or something." Dick looked at his brother and thought about those blue eyes that cut and the way her mouth twisted around insults. Yeah maybe she was kyptonite. Casablancas kyptonite because isn't he just as weak. A Series of little chapters on the evolving relationship of Mac and Dick from Dicks POV. rated for Dick's potty mouth.
1. kryptonite

**Casablancas Kryptonite**

* * *

She sat on the couch opposite him and her eyes just cut right through him.

He looked around the room wondering where the hell Beaver had gotten to this time. He had a habit of leaving his girlfriend around the house. He had to admit he was impressed with little Ghostworld. In the big bad Casa de Casablancas without her Cassidy security blanket. She sat there with a straight back and eyes that could have cut glass.

Dad would have liked her.

How could he not, the girl was all guts and brains and too sharp tongue. She was the best of his sons smashed into a cute unassuming package that could hack her way into and out of pretty much anything (according to Beav anyway, he'd have a dark look in his eyes like he thought it was the hottest thing, which honestly he didn't really get.)

Her collar was blue, she was the wrong side of the tracks, she was 02. She shouldn't have felt comfortable here, in one of the largest houses in the 09. Although she didn't look comfortable really, it wasn't that, it was something else, like she was judging it and finding it lacking.

Yeah, Dad would have loved her. He'd married at least three women who had yet to master what Mac had down at seventeen. Maybe it was good he was out of the picture, he didn't think he could stomach his father hitting on her.

She was looking right through him and it chilled and burned all at once that she could do that to him. Like she was looking at him and he just wasn't good enough, like he was the inferior brother. He clenched his teeth and focused hard on her gaze, locking it.

How had this even happened, she hadn't even existed for years. She'd just melted into the background, in her own little computer world, she should feel nervous and awkward and wrong here, cower and blush and fret under his gaze.

He was the better brother, the whole fucking world knew it but she disagreed so violently with the idea without saying a word, it was all eyes and jaw and straight backed movements and he hated every inch of her for it.

Wanted to throw her down and prove just how much better he was than the younger. To have her scream his name instead.

_Dick!_

Her whole body changed, it softened and warmed and welcomed and he knew without looking that Beaver had appeared behind him, Those things where never there for him, no with him her body was an icy disapproving hard thing, untouchable, painful, she used her whole body as a weapon against him.

_bitch._

Her short shorts and band t-shirts and chucks, the chunks of colour in her hair, he was sure were entirely because that was what she wanted, not what she thought Beav would want, which gave her a strange kind of confidence that was surely the draw to her. She made no sense, that's not what girls were supposed to be like.

She stood from the couch and pulled once at the shorts to get them to settle back in place, she smiled brightly behind him and walked passed him, out of the room.

The sound of Beaver and Mac echoing around in the near empty house.

Her laughter bouncing around in his chest painfully like a bullet.


	2. drunk text

**Drunk text**

* * *

He just didn't get it.

It was obvious that Beaver was crazy for the little nerd.

She was basically throwing herself at him any chance she'd get, and Cass seemed totally into it until a certain point. Like he was one of those stupid bitches who wanted to *save themselves* or some shit. Like he wanted it to be special or some shit.

_Newsflash Beav, it's never special it will be awkward and too short and it'll hurt her._

Adopted for sure.

Either way Beaver was on his eighth beer and he was positive that Beav had never gone past three before.

Just chilling out in the yard with Logan and him talking about the stupid too smart bitch. _Why couldn't she just be happy with things the way they were?_

Seriously adopted.

He would have fucked her and forgotten her name by now. Although the way wasted Beaver was talking about her maybe he would have allowed for repeat business.

All soft hot curves and the thing she did with her tongue...

Beaver had gotten a glazed look and trailed off.

A look at Logan and it was positive that they were both of the opinion that they'd be back together by the end of the week.

Beaver threw the half full bottle and watched it smash and shatter across the pool tile his mouth that firm line of anger.

_Fuck her_

Beaver had yelled turning on his heel and disappearing into the kitchen to grab another beer.

He leaned over to Logan and laughed

_Wasn't that the problem?_

_Yeah from what Veronica says..._

Beaver came back with a bottle of jack in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

_what are you doing Beav?_

Beaver had looked up at him with wild drunk eyes and basically spat at Dick, _My name is Cassidy you asshat!_

Dick stood up and grabbed the phone from Beaver, it was outrageously easy as he was a practised drunk and this was Cass' first foray into actual drunkenness.

He looked down at the phone and saw Mac's contact information. He went quickly into history and found the text to Ghostworld.

_You drunk texting little bitch._

Logan was laughing behind him and Cassidy drove a fist into his stomach and snatched the phone as Dick doubled over. Logan sounded like he was going to stop breathing.

_If she's such a bitch and you dumped her why are you sending her messages?_

_you just don't get it. She's like kryptonite or something._

Dick looked at his brother and thought about those blue eyes that cut and the way her mouth twisted around insults. Yeah maybe she was kyptonite.

Casablancas kyptonite because isn't he just as weak.


	3. fire

**Fire**

* * *

He heard the news and wondered how pissed Beaver was.

Mac going to prom with some little shit junior.

Butters

Talk about downgrading.

He'd gotten home after him, Beavers car parked at a weird angle like he couldn't get out of it fast enough.

There was an odd smell, something burning and he followed the smell out to the backyard.

The pool was on fucking fire.

He'd set the pool alight just like he'd done with the community pool. He stood there at the edge off it, probably too close and was staring into the weird unnatural flames.

It was an unsettling sight, water on fire.

_I'll kill him if he touches her_

Beaver said with such an icy conviction that Dick's blood ran cold and for once he actually believed that Beaver would could hurt someone (other than him).

He threw a deck chair into the flaming pool and Dick had to pull him back from the thing.

Forcing him to look at him.

_Dude, calm down. She probably lost a bet or something._

There was no other way he could think of that Ghostworld would agree to go with anyone other than Cass. The entire school knew that she was stuck on his little brother. Which worked out he figured since his brother was still totally stuck on her.

If he'd just get over whatever the fuck was the problem and talk to her he knew, as did all the rest of the 09ers, that they'd be back together quicker than Madison could max a platinum card.

_Look, I'll make sure he doesn't touch her...okay?_

Cassidy seemed to be appeased.


	4. reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

He didn't know why Beaver could be in such a good mood. His car had been keyed and he'd had to tutor Weevil.

But Cass was in the best mood he'd been in since he'd cut ties with Ghostworld because he hadn't heard Cass laugh like that since. A joyful thing rather than cruel.

He followed the laughter up the stairs to see what had finally pulled Beaver out of his funk. If maybe he'd finally detoxed from Mac's kyptonite.

He turned the corner and stopped dead. Mac's laughter overlapped his brothers.

_two words...pirate ship_

Mac laughs, her laughter was self depricating and he could see the pair of them on Beavers bed, Beav on his stomach his arm draped possessively across her middle. Her body relaxed, she had a hand in his hair and even he could see the swollen state of her lips from the hall.

Seems they had wasted no time in getting reacquainted and it tightened something in Dick that he wasn't a fan of.

_you have to say more than pirate ship. Come on. He didn't try anything with you right?_

Beav's voice gets dark which is ridiculous because he had had dinner on a fucking pirate ship to make sure Butters kept his freak hands to himself and he knows that.

_no. It was weird, after a while it was like he was afraid to even stand too close to me._

He watches her shrug and Beaver relaxes. His hand running down Ghost worlds pale leg. She giggles, something he didn't think her sarcastic little mouth was even capable of.

He feels dirty watching his brother make up with his girlfriend but its like his legs are frozen. Watches glued as Beaver's fingers run slowly back up her leg and disappear under her shorts.

A breathy little noise escapes her and Dick is pushed into action. He pushes away from the corner of the wall and stops in Beaver's doorway. Beaver has his mouth on her neck but Ghostworld see's him and he watches her stiffen and grab onto Cassidy's shirt.

"So you too made up then? How sweet."

"Get out of here Dick." Cassidy tells him with a sigh and pushes up on the bed to glare at him. There's something dark in his eyes that's not all lust like it should be.

Mac pushes herself up off the bed and walks over to the door. The ice in her is melted but he finds the fire in her isn't much better. She stands in front of him silently for a moment, too strong, too confident for a girl with her shirt half buttoned and her hair a mess.

She closes the door on him and he watches the doorknob as the lock clicks into place.

_you're great_ Cassidy tells her his voice close. He's moved to her.

_you're pretty gre-_

The words are cut off and the door groans at the pressure of Mac being pushed up against it by his brother.

He leans against the door for a moment and wonders what the_ fuck_ he's doing.


	5. welcome wagon

**Welcome Wagon**

* * *

When her eyes had locked with his it was like she was stabbing him.

It was the first he'd seen of her since the funeral months ago. Sitting across the street, like he wouldn't know it was her stupid car, like he hadn't seen it in his own god damn driveway a million times. She had been in funeral black and just flopped over her steering wheel her body shaking with what he knew were sobs.

She hadn't even made it through the gates.

She'd lost everything that had been appealing about her.

She wasn't that sharp, icy, confident untouchable thing any more nor the fiery demon Beaver turned her into.

She was broken.

A fucking mirror.

And he found he still hated every inch of her for being her in a way that even_ he_ realised was irrational.

But god he wanted to smash her. Just fucking _destroy_ her.

She looked like she'd just fucking fall apart and_ god_ he wanted her to.

To just break what was left of her.

She stood there, grip on the door knob white knuckle tight, straight as ever but it was wrong this time.

This time he could see through her not the other way around.

And it was a mess.

"My brother never cared about you, you know. You were just his beard"

He spit out the words at her and they hit her like a fist and he stood there with the haze of alcohol over the scene watching her break just a little bit more.

Who was the better brother now bitch.

He didn't want to throw her down and have her scream his name any more, he just wanted her _wrecked._

He was tempted to push his way in and lay into her, just yell and scream, how couldn't she tell! How hadn't she known! She was supposed to be smart! She had been dating a monster. She had loved a monster! He had loved a_ monster_... he had _made_ a monster...

He wanted her broken and stained, but he could tell in the way she stood in the doorway and watched him go that she was already.

That the stain of Cassidy would never wash off her.

She'd be Cassidy's forever and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

_stupid bitch_


	6. raper prevention

**Raper prevention**

* * *

The raper had been in her room.

He was kind of freaking out and he didn't know why.

Why the fuck should he care.

Let the raper have his god damn way with Ghostworld's pale creamy skin..._fuck!_

He had had a thankfully silent panic attack when he'd found out that the raper had been in her room. Could he still get in her room? Would he come back to make a clean sweep of the dorm? Like some sort of fucked up Rape Bingo?!

And the entire campus was under the impression that his frat was the origin, which meant that one of his brothers...

Which was such bullshit...

but still.

He did the only thing he could without actually talking to her or to Logan or Ronnie about her.

He claimed her as a conquest, he had some of her stuff from Beaver still to back his claim. He took the hot nerd points, virgin points and a bonus for siblings ex and let the frat think what they want.

She was tainted to the frat now too, half the points...less then half since they wouldn't get points for banging his dead brothers girlfriend or virgin points.

They had considered taking off some points for the grief/comfort thing until the council had seen Mac interact with Dick.

The icy glare that went right through him.

Bandit had talked about awarding another point for hot enemy sex. Which he unfortunately didn't get (which was too bad but Mac was his highest score anyway so whatever)

It had convinced the council but it couldn't convince him that she was the same as before. She was broken and stained and he saw right through her _everything is normal act._

Right into the broken core of her. She was shattered and smeared with Cassidy's fingerprints.

He wanted nothing to do with her...

But his eyes kept following her through campus anyway, glaring at any guy that looked at her too long.


	7. brawl

**Brawl**

* * *

He heard she had a boyfriend, an unfortunate side effect of living with Logan while he was with Ronnie he kept over hearing things about her.

Logan was worried about her in a way that burned him somehow.

She didn't deserve the attention.

And now she was dating the head of the Hearst save the fluffy bunnies society or some bullshit.

Him being at the stupid vegetarian booth had nothing to do with the fact that this guy was dating Mac. He had to be there for the philanthro-whatever bullshit requirement for the frat house.

The guy was older than him, a junior according to Chip. He was a walking philan-bullshit advertisement. He wasn't terrible looking, and he could tell by the structure of his sentences that he was smart.

He sounded like Beaver and it chilled his blood.

Mac had gone out and found herself a Beaver replacement.

And there he was in arms reach.

The guy who'd like her and want her and make her feel like she wasn't the problem.

That would touch her the way Cass had and heat her skin and erase the bad bad feelings Cassidy had left on her.

He hated this guy.

She didn't deserve closure.

If he couldn't have it neither could she.

He put his fist into that assholes mouth and a brawl erupted in the hall, his new brothers taking up the cause without a moments hesitation.

They hadn't been on probation in a while and the stupid event was the most boring thing he'd ever been too.

As he sat in the Dean's office he hoped that that animal rescuing _Beaver light_ would tell her that he'd been punched by a blonde frat boy.

She'd know who it was.

Let her come at him.

He looked forward to another chance at breaking her.

* * *

A/N: it's my birthday!


	8. confrontation

**Confrontation **

* * *

She shows up at the suite when Logan's out somewhere. Probably with Ronnie, or slightly behind her or whatever.

He smirks when he sees her in the door frame.

He's been waiting for her to show up.

He's totally prepared to rip into her, ready to bring her back into the dark with him, to undo any good that glass jaw mother fucker has done.

She puts a hand on his chest and shocked he looks down at the contact. He's positive this is the first time she's ever actually touched him. There's a thin layer of cotton between her hand and him but it doesn't feel like that at all and he's having trouble breathing.

Her fingers curl into a fist and she tugs pulling him down.

Is she going to kiss him?

No that's stupid. But her eyes are burning with that same fire she had back when it was her and Cass and everything was good.

It's all raw power and even thou he can still see just how broken she is still she seems stronger. Determined.

He can't stop looking at her mouth, its a firm angry determined line which must be why he doesn't see it coming.

Her fist slamming right into his face with a surprising force.

She let's go of his shirt and he stumbles back a little bit.

"You were supposed to protect him." She hisses and storms back toward the elevator and he's frozen.

He sinks to the floor and slams the door closed with his foot. It wasn't the confrontation he wanted. He wanted her to yell and scream at him about beating up her shiny new boyfriend not to wreck him with a sentence.

It was payback for his words at her door months ago.

Her touch had been electric but it had felt like a betrayal and her words had hurt more than her surprisingly solid right hook.

She was right.

He was supposed to protect him. Dad and_ the bitch (pick a 'mother' they were all the same)_ were never around it had been on him to keep Cassidy safe and he had failed in the most spectacular way.

It was his fault.

It was his fault and no one knew it quiet like she did.


	9. Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

* * *

He knew she'd be there. No matter which blonde Logan was dating she would have been there. It was ridiculous, he knew that her pool of friends was rather shallow but Logan kept pulling from it anyway.

He hadn't actually seen her since she'd arrived to shatter him with a sentence. A night that they both seemed to be doing an excellent job in pretending had never happened. They had barely acknowledged each others existence when he'd arrived with Ronnie.

He could tell she was doing better, maybe she'd unloaded some baggage on him, maybe it was the loss of her v-card.

He could read it on her, she'd lost a bit of that broken look to her and she was slowly refilling herself with that fire that Beaver had ignited in her. She was reclaiming herself and he hated it and he hated that animal loving pussy for letting her, for fucking her...

He ground his teeth and forced his eyes away from her only to have them pulled back at the sound of her laughter.

He hadn't heard that sound since grad night and it froze him and burnt him all at once.

There was another boy sitting on the couch with her and he _wanted_ her. It was obvious in the way he was sitting and that little bitch was basking a little awkwardly in the attention like she wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

How could she not know what's going on? He'd seen her and Beaver, he knew they got hot and heavy up to a certain point, a point she'd apparently crossed with Beav-lite and it was obvious to him that this nerd, this older guy, this guy he'd purchased 'study aids' from, wants him a piece of her too.

Fuck she was impossible.

"Dick?" A too feminine voice caught his attention and he turned to see Parker._ Fuck_ please don't tell him she caught him looking at ghostworld.

"Hey Parker...happy birthday."

Her smile is strained but genuine and its a nice smile, it's why he'd exchanged numbers with her at orientation, well one of the reasons.

She was nice and had a stabilising effect on Logan which was kind of good but crazy boring at least when he was with Veronica things were interesting, mysteries and stakeouts and shit.

"You know she has a boyfriend right?" She asks quietly like she doesn't want anyone else to listen in.

Which suits him fine.

He laughs at that thou and he can see out of the corner of her eye that it's caught Mac's attention, "I'm not the one who needs to know that." He tells her and walks away leaving Parker watching the interactions between her friend and the guy that certainly isn't her boyfriend.

He doesn't need anyone to tell him that she has a boyfriend. She's only ever interesting when she has one. Perhaps it was a grass is greener thing, but he was sure that she was brighter and stronger and better when she was in a pair.

Some people are just like that.

Logan for example.

Maybe even Beaver, because he was his best when he was with her, stronger more confident, there had been a blaze in him and he knew she'd started it.

Ugh what did it matter what she was or who she was with or what she had done to his brother, for his brother, he had hotties to partake in.

_Partake? Nice guess this college shit actually works_


End file.
